


Sandy Days

by neoncat666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncat666/pseuds/neoncat666
Summary: After waking up in a desert with no memory, Neon must navigate a wasteland and defend themself from the evils within with the help of others.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work and I'm still getting used to making this world. Feedback is appreciated just...try to be nice.  
> Neon looks like this https://thespaceace63.deviantart.com/art/Neon-699366937 and can still talk. It's like a voice from nowhere almost.

What do you do when you’re face a massive spider in the middle of the desert, a desert you woke up with no memory of going to you might add? You run for your life of course. That’s exactly what Neon was doing at the moment. Their poncho fluttered in the wind as they ran away from the monstrosity. They didn’t really have a plan on what to do after but that’s a plan for later, right now they just need to get away.

After not too long, the spider creature seemed to have given up and was no longer after the faceless wanderer. Since they weren’t running for their life anymore, Neon plopped down on the sandy ground and just kind of laid down. Suddenly there was a cry not to far away from them, because apparently they don’t get a break. 

“Hey! Hey, faceless one over there!” The voice cried out, rather rudely Neon might add. Don’t go around pointing out someone’s lack of face. Okay so maybe they had no face, bright red fur, and looked like they came out of an adventure novel, but that isn’t the point! 

“Hello! Don’t your ears work?” The voice became more clear as a weird turtle creature appeared in their view. He had a brown vest that seemed to be tattered in some places. That's a good sign.

"Okay, kid, I'm gonna need you to open your dumb ears and listen to me. It's becoming night and that's when the baddies come. We need to get out of here." The tutle man was waving his arms dramatically as he spoke. Neon did the logical thing and raised their arm. Then smacked the turtle man across the face with all their might and began walking away ignoring the cries of protest.

"Kid! How dare you! I'll have you know I'm Tony the adventurer and many people would have your head for hitting me like that!" Turtle man, Tony, ran with his stubby legs to catch up with the annoyed creature. 

"I don't care who you are. I have no memory of how I got here and I don't want to deal with annoying jerks who insult me." Neon growled out. Tony seemed put off by the roughness of Neon's voice and the fact that they had a voice at all.

"Okay so maybe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Tony Scanle and I can help you survive in this wasteland." He put his hand out for a handshake before pulling it back after failing to get one. 

"Neon. That's my name and all you need to know for now. How can you help me here?" Tony's eyes glimmered.

"Well I have a camp not too far from here that we can stay at for a bit. Then we can get started with teaching you how to defend yourself!" The turtle creature was very animated but Neon needed all the help they could get. Learning how to fight didn't sound so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wasn’t kidding when he was talking about his camp. The duo had made their way to his camp successfully. It was impressive to say the least. That was until there was a yell, then a sudden force hitting Neon dead in the chest, knocking them down. Dazed, they made their way towards the exit.

 

“Nononono please! Irene, say sorry!” 

 

“Oh my gods! I’m so sorry!”At least the person seemed apologetic. Turning around, Neon got a better look at who knocked the wind out of them. Well, would’ve knocked the wind out of them if they needed to breathe. There was a girl floating slightly above Tony. She was gray with white hair, her hair long and tied into a braid placed over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide as she had her hands over her mouth.

 

“I’m not entirely sure what just happened but you apologized so there’s that.” She seemed taken aback by Neon’s voice before rubbing her neck sheepishly and smiling. That’s when Neon noticed she had a set of razor sharp teeth. Fun.

 

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Unfamiliar people cause me to act on instinct. I’m Irene as Tony yelled earlier, nice to meet you!”In the corner of their eye, Neon could see Tony looking giddy.

 

“Name’s Neon.” Irene floated down before shaking their hand vigorously. Her grip was surprisingly tight it kind of hurt. 

 

“It’s so nice to meet you! I’m surprised there’s even more people out there.”She had a wistful look on her face for a second.

 

After some quick questions on what Neon had remembered. Not much. Irene was digging through equipment for something to give to Neon. Finally, she pulled out a pistol. It had intricate, angular, abstract designs on it with more warm and grungy colours. Irene handed it to Neon with a toothy grin, while Neon stared at it,

 

“What the fuck?” Irene let out a laugh,

 

“It’s a weapon to protect yourself!” Neon grumbled before grabbing it. Irene’s grin fell,

 

“Wait do you even know how to shoot a gun? Can you even shoot a gun?”Neon just looked at her before moving the gun and shooting at a nearby target perfectly. Irene raised her hands in surrender,

 

“Sorry for doubting you!” She pulled out a double-edged knife, the hilt was slightly falling apart,

 

“Now this is my baby.” Irene went on to tell the history of the knife to Neon but before she could get anywhere, Neon took the knife from Irene’s hands and moved to sit down. They grabbed some material and started rewrapping the hilt of Irene’s knife. She watched in silence before laughing and sitting in front of Neon, continuing her story.

 

Irene had said she had the knife ever since she was alive. Apparently surprising since she had woken up dead in the desert with little memory of their past. A common occurence apparently,

 

“Yeah...Tony doesn’t mention what he was like and gets quiet when you ask. I’ve learned to just leave him alone!” Irene did an air flip and floated in front of Neon. They handed back her knife. Irene took it and inspected it, satisfied.

 

“This is great! Thanks so much!” Irene moved forward to give Neon a hug. They shivered as Irene touched them, it was a very cold hug but still kind of nice.


End file.
